The present invention relates to an oscillatory motion device having pairs of opposed end members connected by rigid connecting rods and employing trammel means. 2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantageous use of engines of various types including four cycle internal combustion engines for automobiles, trucks, boats, airplanes and in various types of equipment has long been known. The use of two-cycle internal combustion engines in lawn mowers, snow blowers, motorcycles and other uses has long been known.
The Scotch Yoke and elliptical trammel are known means of converting oscillatory motion of a first member into responsive oscillatory motion of a second member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,155 discloses an engine having a free piston cooperating with a driven piston through an elongated gas passageway. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,790 discloses an internal combustion engine having a pair of pistons connected for common synchronized reciprocating motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,249 discloses a two stroke, two cylinder, linear opposed engine which employs a standard type of crank, and belt transmission means.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,797 discloses an internal combustion engine having pairs of opposed pistons.
French Pat. No. 996,687 discloses an opposed piston internal combustion engine which employs a counter-weighted planetary gear mechanism and non-articulating connecting rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,768 discloses an engine which employs a Scotch yoke and has means for altering the orbit of a slider to change the piston stroke and compression ratio of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,730 discloses opposed piston engines employing a crank disk.
In spite of the numerous varieties of motion converting apparatus and engines in current use and the additional disclosures of other types of motion converting devices, there remains a need for improved oscillatory motion apparatus.